


What was Missing

by orphan_account



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queen of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, in reading Queen of Glass, there’s this fuzzy area of “Did Aelin and Dorian actually have sex in Maeve’s dreamscape?” And to this I wrote the answer in fic form because it wasn’t mentioned explicitly or implicitly, yet she was suddenly without clothes in their following scene.So here’s a fic to fill the gaps~





	

They were a tangle of limbs.

Longing and pent up emotions had them devouring each other, taking purposeful steps towards the futon of which Maeve had provided for them. But Celaena now felt something raw inside of her, something she hadn't felt since her time spent with Chaol before she left.

“Celaena...Celaena…” Dorian murmured, if only to taste the name on his tongue. Then his lips went back to kissing hers, pressing hard and passionate kisses to her mouth. Then her jawline. Then her neck.

She almost let out a sigh of pleasure and Dorian rose up to her face again to press his forehead against hers. His breathing had become heavier but he smiled as he asked, “Celaena,” his face took on a slight blush, “May I have the honour of removing your clothes?”

Her stomach flipped. The hands that had previously been clutching his shoulders wove themselves into his hair and her delirious mind could only provide a breathless “Yes…” in answer to his question.

Again, he kissed his way from her mouth to her neck, pushing the fabric of her dress off her shoulders, kissing every new piece of skin he uncovered. She shivered at the sensation of his lips on her skin, slightly nervous as her body was slowly being revealed. This was the second time where she’d bared herself to someone. She liked to think that Chaol didn’t matter; after all, that was just sex. This was like sharing a piece of her soul.

The neckline of her dress slipped down, revealing her breasts to Dorian’s gaze and touch. She tensed, her fingers clenching in his hair and he stopped, waiting for her permission to continue. Swallowing her nervousness, Celaena whispered, “Please…”

He was gentle as he grasped one breast and kissed the other, his teeth grazed her nipple and she let out a slight gasp. A moan lodged itself in her throat with every kiss, lick, and suck, and when he was satisfied from tasting her, he proceeded down her navel until he knelt before her.

The Prince. Kneeling. For her.

It made her feel powerful, irresistible, and she revelled in this as he tugged on the remaining skirts of her dress, the garment pooling at her feet. Now, she was only left in her underwear, and Dorian continued his assault of kisses on her body. He kissed her navel, the waistline of her underwear, her inner thigh. She trembled at his touch, a familiar warmth pooling between her thighs, and she wondered what he was going to do down there.

Looking up at her, he raised an eyebrow. “Not used to this kind of treatment?” he asked, a smile on his lips.

She found a little more confidence in herself and she smiled too. “My previous partners were not as,” she thought for the right word, “experienced...as you are.”

He chuckled at that. “Is  _ that  _ why you amuse yourself with rubbish like  _ Sunset’s Passions _ ?” he asked, his hands reaching to cup her behind. The heat of his fingers threatened to set her alight as he leaned forward again, lips just brushing her navel as he said, “Let’s hope that I can live up to those standards.”

In one swift motion, her underwear had fallen to the floor, her leg had been hooked over his shoulder, and she gasped when he set his mouth to her wet folds. His lips were warm and soft against her, kissing her most intimate parts so delicately at first. A sudden moan burst from her mouth when he sucked on her clit, and her fingers grasped at his hair, to pull him closer, to push him away - she didn’t know anymore.

It just felt so  _ good _ .

She cried out his name several times whilst he continued his foreplay. He stroked her with his tongue, and rubbed with his fingers, all the while he made love to her with his mouth. Breathing heavily, Celaena found it hard  _ not  _ to focus on the prince kneeling before her, the lips on her clit, the fingers thrusting so slowly in and out of her it made her head spin.

She found herself upon the edge of a cliff and one last flick of his tongue threw her off it. Above him, Celaena twitched and writhed as orgasm overcame her body, a strangled cry tumbling from her lips in pure bliss.

Dorian pulled himself away and looked up at his love, but too fast she grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up to face her. Her eyes were glazed over, her brows drawn together, and her hair was dishevelled.

And it was then that he brought his slick fingers to his lips and sucked them clean.

She almost came undone again.

They kissed again, more ferocious than before, their need and want threatening to explode from their skin. Dorian picked her up, only to lay her back down on the futon, himself situated between her legs, and she lay there watching him as he de-clothed himself. Admiring the view of his golden brown skin and-

She bit her lip at his impressive length. Raising an eyebrow, Dorian smirked at Celaena’s appreciative gaze. “Like what you see?” he asked as he leaned down to kiss her again. Though this was a short kiss, it was a promise for more.

Hands reaching up to tangle in his hair again, Celaena mused, “Let’s hope that your manhood is as well-performing as your mouth.”

He nibbled on her bottom lip, one hand caressing down to her behind from her waist as the other other grasped her hand and held it against the cushions over her head. Leaning in close to her ear, he murmured, “I assure you, it will be.”

She exhaled a sigh of pleasure when she felt his length pressed against her entrance, and she squeezed his hand in consent to continue. He slid in slowly, it was a bit of a stretch but eating her out a few minutes ago made it easier for him to move inside of her. When they were hip to hip, he stopped to let her adjust but she was fascinated by how deep he fit and how good it felt to have him inside of her.

“Dorian…” she gasped when he started to move. He was slow but hard, finishing every thrust with a roll of his hips that left her writhing for more. Picking up in speed, Dorian’s breaths grew heavy, disrupted by the occasional moan as he thrust into her.

“I love you,” he choked out before his head fell to the crook of her neck. Every moan in her ear sent shivers throughout her body to pool between her thighs as his hot breath tickled her skin.

Celaena’s own cries grew louder and louder as she neared her climax, “Yes...yes...yes,” with every thrust. No doubt nearing his own, Dorian rose up to look at her again, sapphire eyes so full of lust and love as they gazed down at her.

She came, loud and hard, as she moaned her pleasure and Dorian soon followed, lips falling onto hers to stifle his orgasm.

They kissed for what seemed to Celaena as forever, just taking pleasure in each other’s company, and for her in that moment; it was enough. She didn’t know if this was real, didn’t know if she’d wake up in the morning sore yet full of happiness. Yet in Dorian’s arms, she found she didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for those of you asking for QoG, the links to both parts can be found on my blog @ryzaphelle
> 
> p.s Would it kill for you guys to leave a comment about the fic and not just ask for the link??


End file.
